


TESTING

by reddiecorn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: I’m just trying to figure out how this works





	TESTING

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanted to let everyone know, that this is just a practice work, so it’s very short. Right now I’m just trying to get a feel for how the platform works.

Their vision went blurry, hot tears ridden with blissful relief trailing down their face. They could hear a slight ringing, progressively getting louder and more intense the longer it continued. Their whole body felt so very numb, but it also had a deep burning sensation, as though they were on fire. 

But, I guess being fucked out of your mind can do that to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I said it would be short. I doubt anyone will see this, but if you do, feel free to leave any requests and such in the comments for new ideas I can write about, and I’ll see if I can! :)


End file.
